Intentions
by Bleach Fox
Summary: Four years after the events of 'Attraction'. Ichigo and Grimmjow have been living together for almost two years and things have been running relatively smooth, up until recently. Grimmjow had become distant, secretive and Ichigo was worried. Was this going to affect their relationship further than it already had?


Intentions:

- Four years after the events of 'Attraction'. Ichigo and Grimmjow have been living together for almost two years and things have been running relatively smooth, up until recently. Grimmjow had become distant, secretive and Ichigo was worried. Was this going to affect their relationship further than it already had?

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), swearing

Ichigo woke up with a start, opening his eyes to stare at the clock and groan in dismay. It was seven in the morning and he didn't have to get up until eight. When he hear a drawer shut, he rolled over to see Grimmjow shrugging on a shirt and smiled.

"Hey."

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder quickly before returning his attention to buttoning up his shirt. "Morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

Grimmjow, like a few of his other siblings, worked as a department head at Aizen's company, Hueco Mundo. After Aizen was released on bail and served his punishment for assault, he offered Grimmjow a job as a peace offering. Since at the time Ichigo was training to become a doctor and they were planning on moving in together, he needed a job and took what was offered, even if he wasn't on good terms with Aizen.

Ichigo frowned and sat up to stretch and scratch his head. "It's seven in the morning."

"I'm needed at the office."

"Oh, when will you be back?"

"Sometime tonight." Grimmjow turned around to grab his tie and his eyes flickered over to Ichigo's briefly. "Not sure when."

"Ok."

Without another word, Grimmjow left the room and Ichigo heard the door open then close with a soft thud. He sighed heavily and pulled his knees up to rest his chin on them, gazing across the room blankly. Over the past week Grimmjow had become distant, when they talked he was vague and avoided a lot of Ichigo's questions. This led Ichigo to start re-evaluating their relationship and he came to the startling conclusion that maybe, Grimmjow was loosing interest in him. Ichigo shook his head and kicked the covers off to stand up.

"Stop thinking things like that Ichigo, everything's going to be fine."

When the seemingly reassuring words had no effect on his worried mind, Ichigo groaned and walked into the bathroom, hoping a warm shower would help ease his mind. Whilst the theory worked when he was in the shower, once he stepped out and returned to the empty bedroom, his worries and doubts returned. Ichigo scowled at the empty room and huffed before getting changed with a dark mutter.

"Stupid, blue-haired jerk, messing me around like this. He damn well better tell me what's wrong tonight, even if I have to force it out of him."

Ichigo slammed the front door shut with more force than necessary as he left to go to work. He'd finished his studies at the beginning of the year and had recently, as in a few months prior, secured a job at Karakura Hospital as their junior doctor.

When he pulled up and parked the car, he got out and slammed the door shut, stomping up to the building with his bad mood intact. Said mood lasted the entire day and most of the staff avoided him, learning quickly to stay out of his way and only talk to him when necessary. Ichigo sighed in relief when the day finally ended and shrugged off his white doctor coat to throw it on the staff room seat. Rukia, who worked as a nurse at the hospital, slipped into the room and closed the door, making Ichigo jump and turn around quickly.

"What the hell Rukia?!"

She folded her arms and eyed him sceptically. "What's up with you today? You've been acting moody all day. You haven't been sleeping have you?"

"How do you know?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and lent against the door. "You've got dark circles under your eyes and you look strained."

Ichigo's eyes lost their sharpness and he shook his head with a heavy sigh, looking down at the table. "It's Grimmjow."

"What about him?"

Ichigo tapped the table distractedly. "I... I think he's loosing interest in me." Drawing a circle on the wood, he snorted. "We barely talk anymore and he's always busy with _work_."

Rukia grinned and pulled her phone out to send a quick text whilst Ichigo was distracted, hiding it behind her back and nodding sympathetically when Ichigo looked at her.

"I don't want to loose him."

She smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure it's nothing to do with you, it's probably an issue at work which has him stressed and tired out."

Ichigo watched her quietly for a moment before nodding and smiling softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." When his phone beeped, Ichigo looked down at his pocket and took out his phone. "It's from Grimmjow."

"Then answer it."

He clicked on the text and his eyes widened in shock as his heart dropped to his stomach when he read the words, 'It's over.' With shaking hands, he quickly texted back 'What?', hoping that Grimmjow was talking about something simple and mundane. When the reply came and the only word on it being, 'Us.', Ichigo felt his heart shatter and dropped the phone to cover his mouth.

"Ichigo?" Rukia frowned at the odd action and moved towards him as tearful brown orbs moved to look at her.

"He broke up with me." Ichigo said the words disbelievingly, the impact not sunken in yet as he ran a hand through his hair. "I... I always thought we would be together." He frowned and rubbed his head. "Why would he do this now? We've been living together for almost two years and everything we've been through..." He shook his head and sank into the chair behind him. "I never thought this would happen."

Rukia sits down next to him and pulls him into a hug, stroking his hair softly in a comforting manner whilst she murmured reassuring words to him. After several minutes, she pulled away to look at him and smiled.

"You should go home Ichigo, get a good nights rest to help you deal with this and let the shock settle." Ichigo nodded and mumbled an agreement, letting Rukia grab his coat and drag him to the door. "Are you going to be ok to drive home?"

"Yeah." Ichigo gave her a reassuring smile and pulled his coat on before heading to his car, missing Rukia's small dance as he walked away.

When he got back to the flat and put the key in, Ichigo sighed and pressed his head to the door of their, _his _flat, staring at the wood in worry. Would he find Grimmjow inside, or will he already be gone? He closed his eyes and shook his head, pulling away to open the door.

When Ichigo stepped inside, he dropped his bag on the floor in shock and stared at the room with wide eyes. The main room was dark, lit only by a row of candles leading to the bedroom and somewhere in the background soft music was playing. He shut the door with a soft click and hesitated before slowly approaching their, no _his_, bedroom.

Pushing open the door, Ichigo found himself rooted tot he spot in shock again when his eyes landed on Grimmjow. The room was again, dimly lit by candles, creating a flickering glow. Grimmjow looked up from the floor and grinned when he saw it was Ichigo, moving forward to greet him. Ichigo slapped his hands away and stepped back, glaring at the man as he fisted his hands to hide their shaking.

"What are you still doing here?"

Grimmjow's grin didn't falter, he ignored Ichigo's protests and grabbed his hands, pulling him closer. "The texts were fake Ichigo, a distraction from my real intentions."

Ichigo, despite himself, found his interests piqued and stopped pulling his hands away. "What intentions?" He looked down at their clasped hands and sighed deeply.

Grimmjow's smile turned into a smirk and he stepped back. Ichigo frowned in confusion when Grimmjow let go of his hands, hating himself for wanting him back. His eyes widened and mouth opened in surprise when Grimmjow got down on one knee, pulling something out of his pocket. When he held it up, Ichigo could see it was a ring.

"Marry me Ichigo."

Ichigo covered his mouth and shook his head, his mind going blank as panic took over. He stepped back and turned around, quickly walking into the living room. He sank into the sofa and held his head, his body shaking in shock. _I don't understand... Is he breaking up with me? Or asking me to marry him? What does he want from me?_

His head snapped up when the bedroom door opened and Grimmjow walked over to him to crouch in front of him. He placed his hands on Ichigo's knees and smiled sadly. "It's ok Ichigo."

Ichigo stared down at him and covered his hands with his own. "How is this ok?"

Grimmjow chuckled and looked down. "It was a stupid idea anyway, I don't blame you for reacting like this."

Ichigo frowned and clutched his hands tightly. "Don't say that." Grimmjow lifted his head to look at him and he smiled. "It's not stupid."

"Then why did you walk away?"

He looked away from his questioning eyes. "I guess I'm in shock. I thought you'd broken up with me..." He sighed shakily and shook his head. "Then I come home and you're still here, and then you proposed. I just don't know how to react."

Grimmjow squeezed his legs and pulled away. "Like I said, it's fine."

"How can you say that? You make it sound like nothing but you just asked me to marry you." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's face and pulled him upwards into a kiss. "Don't say that so lightly." He cupped Grimmjow's face and searched his blue eyes carefully. "You don't want to break up with me then?"

Grimmjow shook his head and grasped Ichigo's wrists. "No."

"So you want to marry me?" Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo grinned, leaning down to kiss him again. He pressed their heads together and chuckled. "Whilst this is uncharacteristically romantic for you, you're still an ass for making me think you were dumping me."

"I know, I just wanted to make it a surprise."

"You're an ass."

Grimmjow snorted, but still managed a smirk. "Yeah, but I'm your ass."

Ichigo grinned and pulled Grimmjow up to lean over him. "Don't pull a stunt like this again."

His smirk widened and he kissed Ichigo quickly. "So is that a yes?"

"I suppose..."

"C'mon Ichi don't leave me hanging."

Ichigo nuzzled their faces and kissed him. "Yes, it's a yes."

Grimmjow pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. "And you call me an ass for playing you."

Ichigo smiled and pressed his head to Grimmjow's shoulder. "You asked for it, besides I didn't play you. I was just in shock when you asked." He pulled away and smirked. "So where's my ring?"

Grimmjow grinned and slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out the ring to put it on Ichigo's ring finger. "It looks good on you."

Ichigo looked at the ring and couldn't help but smile happily, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Grimmjow stood up, taking Ichigo with him so the orange head had to wrap his legs around his waist. As he was carried into the bedroom, Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, letting his mind wander. When he was laid down on the bed, he grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders and frowned up at him.

"Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo looked down at his chest and fiddled with the first button on his shirt. "Was Rukia in on this?"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his forehead. "You're too smart for your own good. How did you know?"

"She was acting strange earlier, and she wasn't shocked when I said you dumped me. I only just realised now."

Grimmjow smiled softly and cupped his face. "Yes, I needed her help so she could tell me when you started having your doubts."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "You really are an ass."

"You still love me though right?"

"Of course." Ichigo grasped his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "I will always love you."

"So will I."

A Grimmjow started kissing his neck and opening the buttons on his shirt, Ichigo's fleeting smirk went unnoticed, he'd get payback, eventually.


End file.
